24 Hours
by Basil Poison
Summary: [DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot.] Kiba and Shikamaru spend some more time together. Sequel to 12 Hours.


**2:00 PM**

As Kiba left from his doorstep, he couldn't help but recognize a familiar silhouette before him. A sluggish walk, a bowed head, and constant mutters of how everything was so troublesome. Kiba couldn't help but smile as his nose raised into the air, taking in a whiff of the other's scent, mingled with his own and glazed over in Sakura blossoms. How he loved spring, and how it changed the moods for everything. Sighing heavily, Kiba pulled he hood from his head and jogged down the path.

"Shikamaruuuu..." Kiba sang, finally catching up to the boy in front of him.

"Ugh. Now what?" he grumbled, eying the brunette, not entirely interested with talking.

"Aww, are you still mad at me for what happened last month?" cooing, he slung his arm around the other's neck, pulling him in closely.

"Yes. And I still have the damn scar to prove it." rolling his eyes, Shikamaru was way too lazy to try and stop him.

"D'you want me to kiss and make it better, Shika-kun?" Kiba could feel the sudden tenseness in Shikamaru's body, and he looked carefully at him.

"Don't... Call me that."

**3:28 PM**

"I feel ill."

"What's wrong?"

"Those... Blossoms... They stench the air like bad perfume..."

"Shikamaru, please... It's spring! Show some spirit!" Kiba folded his arms across his chest, watching the slow glare the other gave to him.

"I'd rather just lay here and watch the clouds..." Arms folded behind his head, Shikamaru watched as those large, puffy blobs floated idly in the sky.

Kiba laid down beside Shikamaru, resting his head on the other's shoulder. There, he felt as if the two of them could spend an eternity in that field, just swimming in the spring's scent, watching the clouds. His mind began to wander, straying away from the sweet innocence of the season, and onto more perverse thoughts. There, he wanted to wish it were possible, possible to see Shikamaru's unhindered skin in the glow of the sun... To see the way his lips part to deliver such a needy moan... To see him held within a protective embrace... But he remembered all too well what happened about a month ago, and he didn't want to get his lover in trouble again...

**7:17 PM**

Shikaku and his wife looked worriedly at the clock, watching the second hand drag on. The woman smiled quietly. It reminded her of Shikamaru, it's lethargic movements ticking on to the beat of its own, slow drum. Turning silently, she looked at her husband, who could see the exhaustion in her face. Kissing her forehead slowly, he slumped in the sofa, wrapping one arm around her. Acknowledging him, she slid into his half-embrace, meeting his smiling face with her own. That one moment of understanding was interrupted abruptly by the creak of an opening door.

_"Shikamaru! Where have you been?"_

"Out watching clouds..."

_"Son, you've been gone for a few days now, and all you can say is you were watching clouds?!"_

"Mom, calm down." Looking outside from the window, Shikamaru silently pictured Kiba's happy grin through the glass.

_"Shikamaru, what's wrong?"_

"I just... Had some things to think about..." he mumbled, walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

**12:00 AM**

"Psst! Psst! Shikamaru!" Kiba tapped at the window, holding on tightly to the windowsill for dear life.

"Nnnnn... Kiba..." Shikamaru groaned drowsily, talking sluggishly in his sleep.

"Open the damn window, Shikamaru!" he growled, tapping his sharp nails upon the glass.

"Nnnn... No more miso soup for me, thanks..." grasping at his covers, he just dove deeper into his bed, oblivious to his company.

"Augh! Damnit!" Kiba slammed his fist onto the glass, and – along with a thud – revealed that the window was unlocked and easily opened.

Slipping inside, Kiba crawled on all fours until he reached the bed. Just to see the other boy fast asleep was enough to make him smile. Shikamaru had bundled himself within the fabric of his blanket, cocooning him, but giving enough room for his face to be seen. Even so, his hair was out of its usual ponytail, and it splayed across his cheeks and forehead, the long black strands like thin roots, fanning over him. Even in his sleep, Shikamaru kept his scowl, although this one looked as if something bad was occurring in his dream. Feeling rather gallant, Kiba removed his hooded jacket and shoes and slipped into the bed behind him, tugging the blanket and pulling it around him.

**3:00 AM**

Groggy, Shikamaru squirmed around a bit. It was still early morning, but he was so used to waking up this early to help his father that it became second-nature to him. Sighing angrily, he began to get up but froze in place. There was something wrapped along his waist, dangerously close to his pants line. His breathing paused, and the sound of soft huffs that were not his own caught his ear. It was oddly familiar, and with a slight turn of the head, the boy could see brown, shaggy hair. _Kiba. _Shaking his head, Shikamaru nudged the other with an elbow to the rib, causing the boy to loosen his grip and roll away. Slowly awakening, Kiba looked calmly at Shikamaru and gave a soft grin, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" _Shikamaru whispered, grabbing Kiba's hand and moving it away.

"I couldn't sleep..." The Inuzuka feigned a pout and whimper, nuzzling closer to the other.

"_Don't give me that bull crap, just what are you up to?"_

"In all honesty..." Kiba looped his arms around Shikamaru, resting his head between the groove of his neck and shoulders. _"...I really don't know."_

The two remained silent for a while, both quietly enjoying the other's presence.

**12:00PM**

"Gaaah... What time is it?" Shikamaru scrambled out of the bed, leaving a frowning Kiba behind.

"Nnnn..." Rolling onto his side, he looked at the other's alarm clock. "Must be around noon, I guess..."

Searching in his closet, Shikamaru found some clothes and began tossing them out into the open. "I was supposed to be out there to help father nine hours ago..."

"Is that so?" Craning his head a bit, Kiba watched his comrade closely, briefly glancing below the waistline with perverse intent.

Noticing this, Shikamaru tossed his jacket at the boy, blanketing his eyes. "Watch it." he warned, pulling on some pants while he had the chance.

"What? What did I do?" his voice was innocent, but his hands yanked away the fabric so he could see again.

"Tch. You know exactly what you did." Shikamaru wasn't about to go out of his way to explain the obvious.

Rising to his feet, Kiba walked casually over to Shikamaru, nuzzling his head over the mark he placed on the boy. Without a word, he swiftly nudged him towards the closet door, closing it with the other's weight. "It's not my fault that I find you so damn attractive..." he murred, flickering his tongue over bare flesh and receiving a startled moan as a reward. "Kiba, don't you dare." Shikamaru sounded stern and rigid, but it didn't stop a thing. Clawed fingers ran over his chest, sliding up to his arms and locking them within his grasp. "Come onnn, Shikamaru..." Kiba cooed, sliding him to the floor very gently until the other had his back resting on the door and legs spread across the floor. Nipping at the scarred skin, he was delighted to see his lover squirm underneath him, feeling a familiar bulge within his uncovered boxers. "Kiba..." was all the Nara boy could utter, a final attempt of a frown before he finally caved in an tilted his head.

**12:35PM**

Kiba tried to make the foreplay last as long as he could, knowing that he and Shikamaru wouldn't be bothered for quite some time. He had made the other forget all about his plans, and now all he thought about was what would happen next. Already decorated with small red welts from nips and nibbles, Kiba unzipped and slid down his pants low enough so his arousal couldn't be hindered by it, and unintentionally tore the fabric to Shikamaru's boxers. Grabbing the boy in his arms, he raised him up and took him in one swift thrust, elated to hear a cry in pleasure. Shikamaru took hold of his forearms and groaned, surprised how each movement was tactfully angled towards his most sensitive area, drawing out steady moans and trembles reverberating his being. They continued for as long as Kiba could contain himself, until – finally – he unleashed a long howl and released, Shikamaru following shortly after, bracing himself against the closet door. Both cried out each other's names, before collapsing to the floor below. Kiba – in a fit of passion – had bit down on Shikamaru's neck yet again, overlapping the previous mark and causing blood to drip down his lips.

"Shikamaru..." he murred softly, breath heavy in pants as he withdrew.

"What... Is it now?" Shikamaru replied, deciding to curl up. He burnt way too much energy to even bother to get up now.

"I want you to know something..." Taking the other in his arms, Kiba rose to his feet and walked wobbly to the other's bed.

"And what's that?" Almost instinctively, Shikamaru curled up in Kiba's arms, an ear pressed to his chest and listening to his quick heartbeat.

"I just wanted you to know..." he hesitated, biting his lip.

"Out with it, man." Frowning a bit, he almost didn't want to leave the Inuzuka's arms for the bed he was placed upon.

"I... I love you."

**1:39PM**

"_Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" _A voice called from beyond a closed door.

"Gnn..." grumbling, Shikamaru found himself awaking to his room. Without Kiba at his side.

"_Wake up! Something odd happened today!" _

"What, Father didn't like your cooking?" he asked, finally registering the voice of Yoshino, his mother.

"_No, no! Hinata came by, and asked me for some advice! And of course you know me, so our conversation lasted quite some time!" _

"Is thats so?" Raising up from the bed, Shikamaru gave a curious look towards the closed door.

"_Yes! And Shino came around, too, taking your place in chores since you never came downstairs..."_

"Heh... That is odd." Shikamaru laid back in the bed, a slight smile gracing his lips. So Kiba found some way to keep his parents busy.

After a moment, he jumped out of bed, as if something had bit him. And in actuality, something did. Gliding his fingers around his fresh wound, it made him wince and shudder at the same time. Only one thing ran through his mind then, and his mother's gibbering was no longer important. All he could think about was Kiba, and the last words he heard from him. _"I love you..." _He... Loves him? Grabbing and pulling his hair into its ponytail, Shikamaru gathered his clothing. It wasn't just mindless arousal that brought Kiba to do what he did... Shikamaru finally understood it now, and the thought was far too much to think about. Not on his own at least. Without even washing up, he pulled his clothing onto his slender frame, flipping up the collar to his short jacket so his injury wouldn't be seen, and left his room.

**1:59PM**

Kiba laid in the field that he and Shikamaru had a day go. Limbs spread out, his hood pulled on his head, with a white puppy curled within the zipped-up fabric. He stared at the sky, only dotted with tiny clouds. Shikamaru probably wouldn't come around here since there was not much worth looking at. He thumbed the wallet within his pocket, thinner than what it used to be since Shino and Hinata came around for their rewards from his requests. Giving a heavy sigh, he looked down at Akamaru and smiled – the pup had fallen fast asleep. Something he could've done then, but his mind wouldn't let him. All he could do was think about Shikamaru, and how he was unresponsive to his proclamation. Perhaps it were better if he didn't mention anything at all. All he could hope was that Shikamaru would allow him to see him without a look of disgust or disdain. The sound of pounding footsteps edged closer towards him, but he didn't move, the scent was too familiar to be noted as an enemy.

"I thought I'd find you here." It was Shikamaru, stern and straightforward as usual.

"There aren't many clouds out to look at." Kiba's eyes were still focused in the sky.

"Good. They'd only distract me from something troublesome that I need to tell you." Shikamaru sat down by Kiba, resting his elbows on raised knees.

"Oh? What is it? Do you not want to see me anymore?" Looking away from the sky, Kiba felt something warm grasp his cheek.

"No, something way different." Leaning down, Shikamaru pressed his lips against his lover's, delivering a slow and drawn-out kiss.

**2:00PM**

"_I love you too, Kiba..." _he whispered, receiving a slow smile of pure happiness.


End file.
